


can't wait

by paukyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paukyu/pseuds/paukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ew this is gross</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't wait

**Author's Note:**

> It got deleted in my dA (yoomir) account, I'm so mad

“It’s not perfect. I want the two of you to repeat this all from the start. Oh, and one more thing, you punks can kiss all those hours of sleep goodbye.”

The heavy wooden door made a loud clap sound as it was closed shut, a sound you found to be absolutely annoying. The wee sweet hours of the night that you planned on spending on bed, asleep, completely wiped clean from your palms. This night was to be spent cleaning every single dreaded crevice, every single aching crack of the never happy Corporal’s kitchen.

Not to worry, you won’t have to go through the exasperating night alone. Only you’ll only grow more exasperated working together with this young man, one way or another.

“What the hell, Eren?” You fired at him as the Corporal was out of ear shot. “Why won’t you let go of your bloating pride and listen to me for once?” Standing a few feet away from him, you had spoken quite loudly, coming off as a shout.

“Oh, it’s my fault again? Sure, it’s always me. It’s always Eren; every single fucking time.” With a mocking tone and an angry expression, he retorted.

You, however, decided that this argument, only one of the countless you’ve shared, was going absolutely nowhere, and instead of prolonging it, you planted a period on it.

The night progressed rather quiet and awkward, with none of you exchanging a single word. If you were going to be honest with yourself, you didn’t want the night to continue being, whatever this is.

“You missed a spot, Eren.” You did try not to sound angry or irritated, but he shot you a sharp glare, telling you you did. The sound of cloth on wood rang in your ears, the silence was almost maddening.

You looked at the clock and it was as if it was shouting at you. 1 o’clock in the morning it said. 1 o’clock. An hour passed since Levi was there, scolding your sorry asses. You pressed your lips into a thin line, squeezing your palm shut, strangling the cleaning cloth trapped in it. Everyone was already asleep this time of the morning, and considering the fact that the sleeping quarters are a tad far from your current position, you had no chance of skipping the punishment and crawling on the comforts of your bed.

“Eren aren’t you bored out of your mind?” Truth to be told, you were tired of always cleaning everything, how the Corporal loves it so much baffled you.

He chuckled and a lingering smile spread through his face. “Senseless.” And as he turned around to respond to you, the rug he was holding fell out of his hands and dropped on the floor. With a playful smile, you walked to him to pick the rug up for him. But unbeknownst to you, you had been quite close to him, and when you stood up, your lips were perfectly aligned with his.

His eyes dropped to your lips and then to your eyes, and he could feel your hot breath licking on his itching lips. It took all of his energy not to pin you on the wall behind him and completely ravish you. “(First name) maybe we should... we could... would you–“

“Eren, have you...” Both of your hands found themselves on his built chest, effectively interrupting his babbling and shutting him up. “... gotten off... thinking about someone?” You kept inching your lips closer to his, until they touched at the slightest, sending him off the edge and desiring more.

“(First name)... what are you...?” Speechless, he said.

“... about me?” You placed a brief kiss on his lips and moved your hips on his; creating that delicious friction he yearned.

A low grumble of a chuckle ripped in his throat and he looked at you – that look of blind lust and unwavering want. “Shit, (First name)... you’re definitely tempting me to.”

The corners of your mouth lifted north and you softly giggled at him, at his words, you knew where this is headed. “I was asking you if you have before. Have you?”

“Honestly? Yeah. I have.” His confession was quick and meaty, earning a hot feeling shoot through that juncture between your legs. 

“But what do you think of me when you touch yourself? Do you imagine bending me over a table? Downright fucking me until I see stars?” You wrapped both of your arms on his neck, teasingly tangling your fingers in his chocolate brown tresses.

Overtaxed fingers of his found themselves on the buckle of his belt, impatiently undoing it before moving on to his zippers. He let out a sigh of relief as he free his throbbing member, slowly moving his hand from the base to the tip.

“Do you imagine me giving you the best blowjob you’ve ever received? Do you ever imagine yourself fucking me in the mouth? Do you Eren?”

Faster his hand became, and more erratic and labored his breathes grew. “Fucking... oohhh yes... y-you nggh have no idea.”

You rub your legs together in a petty attempt to relieve the growing ache in your heat, moaning oh so softly in his ear, while he’s literally jacking off to you. “Ooh, Eren... then why don’t you? I need you... and I’m all yours, why do you make all your dirty imaginations real?”

Before you were given the time to think, you were flipped over and the cold, hard wall was behind you. Despite how cold it felt, your body was the complete opposite. You were hot with want, a thin layer of sweat slowly forming on your skin, painting it with a shimmery glow under the slightly dim lights of the kitchen. Eren was likewise, covered with a thick skin of carnal desires and perverted ways.

His lips met yours and he was violent, attacking your supple, swollen lips and ravishing your tongue. It tangled with his; it was as if they were dancing inside of your mouths, a perverse and sinful tango (wtf). Moans and mewls were muffled, as he showed no signs of relenting. You tilted your head to the left to further angle yourself, granting him better access. He opened his eyes into a thin slit, observing how he had you on the flat of his palm, how vulnerable he made you under his hot touches and fevered lips.

A thin line of saliva connected him to you as you broke off the kiss, gasping for any air you can take, only for him to pull your head to the side, exposing the skin of your neck to him, salvaging all the flesh his impatient mouth can reach.

A wave of surprise washed over Eren as you dropped to your knees and shoot him a playful look, the corners of your lips pointing north in a lustful play. You engulfed his member in your mouth, killing him with endless tease. You moved as slowly as humanly slow as possible, causing him to put the situation in his hands. The back of your throat connected to the tip of his dick, as he mindlessly buck his hips into your mouth. He was akin to a hungry wolf who hasn’t fed in weeks, predatory and barbaric.

Of course you didn’t want Eren here to lose himself, as you disconnected your mouth from him, earning a barely hidden disappointment in him.

“Oh, Eren... don’t give me that look.” Said you, as you stood up from your position and headed over to the table, sitting down and spreading your still clothed legs. It did not take him long to understand your plead, and walked over to you, placing a brief kiss on your mouth.

“Take your trousers off.” Demanded he, with a raspy, very husky voice. It was almost a whisper, voice so labored and breaths so short. You immediately shook your white trousers off, not even minding to take your boots off, leaving your trousers half way off, on your knees.

Oh how impatient he was, and painful it was to wait. It was agony to spend another second teasing without purpose. Yet he did. He teased, as you did.

With your legs spread, a beautiful view blooming at him, he trailed kissed from the top of your knee, to that junction between your legs. He rammed your core with his tongue, fogging your mind with white bliss and painful pleasure. Your loud moans of delight filled the room to each corners, all consequences flying out of your ears. You no longer care if anyone was going to hear, or if Levi was going to walk in there. No, right now it was only you and Eren, and nothing exist other than that.

“Eren, take me now please!!”

As he rose from his tempting position, you hooked your legs on his waist and pulled him closer to you, creating delicious friction, but at the same time, a little irritating. You need more, and so did he.

He pressed his throbbing member on your heat, giving slight pokes and nudges, driving you mad.

“I like this position.” He said, pressing his chest on yours, and drawing circles using his fingers on your core. “I wouldn’t like taking you from behind because I won’t get to see your adorable face.”

“Oh, shut up you and just... uh!! Do the deed already.”

He plunged himself into you, pausing a while to let you regain yourself. And as you mewled, telling him to move, he obliged with eagerness, and more so, lust.

Constricting your lips with his, he attacks it with fervor, muffling your audible moans. You tasted each other in each other’s mouths, as he pounded with reckless abandon, unwavering, unyielding.

His lips did not falter, neither did his thrusts. The continuity of the carnal desires going in and out of you drove you almost mad as a hatter. Until he slowed, disconnecting the kiss and breathing heavily against your neck. A huge thunder of relief hit you as you climaxed, hitting your limit. You spilled your moisture on him, yet he has not stopped, prolonging your orgasm.

The table rocked and the floor shook, then it stopped. Eren pulled out and white, sticky liquid dripped from him and on to the floor. He rested his head on the crook of your neck, and took a moment to catch his breath, as you took them away.

“Looks like we’ll clean more than just the kitchen, right, Eren?” You chuckled and it seemed that it was rather contagious. He chuckled along with you and with weak legs, stood up, and fixed his clothing.

“Shorty’s gonna be here any moment now, so put your clothes on.”


End file.
